The present invention relates to a support frame and tray and in particular to a mattress supported tubular support frame and snap-on tray.
There is often a need for a tray adjacent to a bed to hold various articles such as books, lamps, food, drinks, and the like. One solution is a tray with legs which support the tray above the floor. Unfortunately, such floor supported trays are often cumbersome and easily knocked over. Other solutions comprise trays supported by a frame residing between a mattress and box spring. Such frames generally comprise a flat plate residing horizontally when in use, and vertical members rising from the flat plate to support the tray. Unfortunately, such flat plates may slip between the mattress and box spring, and comprise several members raising production costs. Therefore, a need remains for a simple and stable mattress supported frame and tray.